


Soft Touches in Cool Darkness

by Araminia16



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Callum is a bit of a dominant, Candles, F/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy sex, Smutty smut smut smut, Some Fluff, sassy elf being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: The M/E related excerpt from chapter two of Not An Illness After All wherein they have some second trimester sex with Rayla's hightened libido. That's pretty much it. Enjoy!





	Soft Touches in Cool Darkness

After the first heated couple they had in the hallway Callum had achieved his release far too quickly though Rayla had buried her mouth onto his shoulder and shook around him as she clung to his body in the throes of his last few thrusts. He certainly felt accomplished after that. Usually it took Rayla a little while and a lot of foreplay for her to achieve her end just from sex. 

She panted weakly against his shoulder until he felt safe enough to drop one leg, then the other and helped her adjust her clothes while she trembled from what he knew were aftershocks. “You sure that was okay?” His hand lingered on her little firm bump. 

“Oh that was very okay. Better than okay.” She panted and grinned cheekily then with that she sauntered off to let him watch her leave. 

It happened again just two days later in his study where she found him there and took the book he read in hand and threw it on the table. Her hungry gaze and the hand which delved into his pants to stroke him a few times left little to the imagination as to what she wanted. Rayla shucked off just enough to mount him and ride fast and hard as she quietly keened and shuddered atop him. Wet, warm, and gorgeous as she tilted her head back and he palmed her hips to help her along. Her cries grew louder and in no time at all her walls rippled around him as she came. He followed shortly after and she kissed him long and slow before she rested then backed off of him. It left his cock to cool while he hurriedly replaced his clothing as she did the same. “I’ll see you for dinner then?” She winked and disappeared again. 

At night she crawled into bed and fell nearly instantly to sleep. They talked throughout the day often enough as if she hadn’t barged in like a feral cat in heat and it threw his head for a loop. 

Again and again during the day in corners, closets and even in the library corner she found him as if he had a beacon to bring her right to his body and although his wife was the hottest thing-in Soren’s words- ever he started to feel as if he was some sort of toy for her to use for relief. He knew pregnancy did all kinds of weird things to a woman’s body but this was excessive. 

He missed the intimacy. The soft touches in the cool darkness. It was the slow exploration and build up he wanted more than he wanted her body. He knew what the other men would do. They would cajole and jeer at him and tell him he was a wuss or the like. Callum could care less but if he wanted something he would have to get it himself. 

His chance came two days later when he knew she was on the search for him. One of the guard informed him that Rayla had asked after where he was. So he endeavored to make himself invisible. It took some manipulation of the Moon arcanum for which he hadn’t practiced nearly enough. He watched her grow more and more agitated at her inability to locate him. The frustration drove her to the training yard where she sparred three of the guards and jogged laps before she set to climb the rock wall his aunt Amaya used to train the recruits. 

With a dark chuckle he retreated to their rooms. Rayla would hopefully be occupied long enough for him to put his plan to action. He decorated the room with a few candles and practiced his Sun Arcanum to light the fires and snuff them out. He arranged the bed to accommodate how he wanted her to lay and waited with a few snacks and his sketches. 

He drew her from memory. The curve of her hip, the small secret smile she wore as she lay on her side in bed with the sheet artfully arranged to hide the important bits. They way the moonlight would illuminate her skin as if she were ethereal. So enthralled in his art he nearly missed her entrance to their hall. Her curses in elvish echoed along the hall through the door and he quickly closed his sketchbook and took a position to surprise her. A quick flick of his wrist and the curtains closed tightly and it blew about the rose petals he placed on the bed. 

The door opened and he pounced only to rear back with a cry of pain as his hands covered his injured nose. “What did you do that for?” He spoke through fingers while she stared at him shocked. 

“Well what would you do if someone tried to grab ye from behind when you weren’t expectin it?” Her irritation bled through her tone even as she reached for his hands, “Let me see it you big baby.” She pulled his hands down and examined her handiwork in the low light. “It doesn’t look broken. I must be losing my touch.” 

“Ow.” He pouted.

Rayla snorted and turned to look at his handiwork with curious eyes. “What’s all this then?” 

“A surprise.”

“Why? It’s not like you have to get on my good side ta bed me.” Her blunt reply colored his cheeks though they had been married for some time now. 

“Yes I did. I’ve felt…” He stopped and took a deep breath, “Used these past couple weeks. You come to me when you want to scratch your itch then leave me alone. Like I’m some sort of toy or something.” He fidgeted a little as he stared at her. 

Rayla’s lips thinned, “Ya could have said something.” He could tell her feelings were hurt. “I wouldn’t have if I thought you didn’t want it.” 

Callum quick to flail forward to grab her hands and look her in the eye, “It’s not that. You--It was great. And I still wouldn’t mind doing that without all the hormones swimming around inside you every once in a while. It’s sort of exhilarating to be so close to other people when we could be found out. The pace and the unexpectedness. Every once in a while.” He emphasized his last sentence. “All I’ve wanted to do for the past week was hold you but once you’ve found me during the day you don’t want to have much to do with just being close in the night.”

“You miss all the ‘mushy stuff’ as Ezran calls it.” 

Callum nodded, “Yes. Exactly.” 

Rayla paused and looked away from him, “Ya still could have said something. It’s just I’ve got all these feelings inside me that I’m not sure I had before. Or if I did I was better at keeping them all inside instead of outside. I feel like crying and yelling and laughing all at once not to mention every time I think of you lately I--.” It was her turn to blush, “I need ya. Without all the fanfare we usually go through when we lie together.”

“Not complaining about that either. Really not.” He asserted again.

“So what were ya gonna do then, husband to woo me?” She cocked an eyebrow in challenge and he answered with a grin of his own. 

“This.” He stepped into her space and looped an arm around her waist and one to cup her cheek to pull her in for a kiss so soft and sweet she nearly felt like crying. Both from her impatience and heat which demanded to be sated and the realization that she missed this gentleness as well. 

His lips remained pliant as he manipulated the embrace even as she tried to speed it up with a sound of pitiful impatience. The corner of his lip twitched in smothered grin while his thumb brushed at her cheekbone. It was perhaps a lifetime before he pulled back to flushed cheeks and large pupils with plump lips. Hand kneaded her lean side and he felt for the buttons of her fitted vest. 

His hand brushed the evidence of life within her and he knew he wanted more than anything to show her how much he cherished her. 

It took him little time to free her from her vest then undershirt which left her nearly naked save for her breast band. It reminded him of their game. Where she would sit atop him fully clothed and remove layer after layer until she sat free to the wind while he did the same. The first one to break eye contact owed the winner a favor to be determined at a later date. Rayla had four wins and he one but it was worth it. 

Dextrous fingers unlaced loose breeches while they fell to pool around her bare feet. Four toes adorned her dainty foot as they wiggled and he decided to tease a little and run two fingers down the curve of her hip bone and into the space where her leg met her pelvis. To his surprise the skin there slid easily with thick wetness and he arched an eyebrow at Rayla who shifted with a hint of embarrassment. 

He gave her another kiss before he grasped her hand and led her to the arranged bed. “Up.” 

She made a proper show of it and lifted one knee then the other as she shifted and rolled sensually up the mattress until she reached the top and rolled to her back. 

“No. Lie on your front.” His quiet command received a confused glance but she turned around and arranged herself on the pillows until she was comfortable. “Do you trust me?” 

Long ago she would have spat at him and told him no but now she merely nodded and Callum brought out a strip of black cloth. Rayla knew instantly what its purpose was as they had used blindfolds on occasion in their more adventurous bouts of lovemaking few and far between. It sent her heart into a race when he wrapped the cloth around her head to obscure her vision but she tamped the reaction down and relaxed against the softness underneath her. 

It didn’t take him long to touch her again with hands warm and slick with a sweet/savory smell along the skin of her shoulders. Firm fingers dug gently into her muscles and she relaxed with a sound of delight as he worked on each part of her upper back for what seemed like hours while he moved down her spine and into the sore part of her lower back. Rayla fisted the sheets and groaned with half arousal as he worked a different sort of magic with his hands. She hadn't realized how tight her muscles there had become but with the different way her weight distributed it didn’t surprise her. 

He hit a particularly good spot and her hands spasmed again as she thrust hips forward then back uselessly. Sometime during his massage he removed her breast band and now fingers slid forward to cup the sensitive flesh. They were tender but not painful and Callum manipulated her expertly. It wasn’t fair how he could make her dissolve into a puddle of uselessness who painted and cried out mindlessly for more but he could and she loved it. Her lower belly and thighs clenched as more fluid rushed from her core but she kept her hands under her head cheek until he rolled her nipple in his hand and she cried out sharply in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Sorry.” His voice rough with arousal sent another bolt down to her core. The slick hand left one side and his other descended to take task to her other breast. He must want to drive her mad. All she needed was his damned cock to fill her up. But no. He had to torture her instead. 

It was forever until he decided to leave the abused tissue and slide downward. She liked it best when he used his mouth on her. There was a time when the thought disgusted her but she would have liked to go back in time and slap herself aside the head for even thinking it. 

Instead he put a hand on her lower back and this time he slid a cool, slick hand down the flesh of her buttock and she squealed at the sound of flesh to flesh and the slight sting. Now she really tried to rut against nothing. Her skin felt as if it had a thousand little hands to tease it to life and she didn’t know how much more she could take. He did the same to her other cheek before one hand slid down the crease of the back of her leg and between sopped thighs. 

“Moon above,” Callum uttered in a borrowed phrase, “You’ve never been this wet before.” 

His voice made things spasm again and she whined. 

“Look at you all spread out before me. Mine. Shining, wet and hot. The little sounds you make I could devour you.”

 

“Yes.” She breathed out.

He continued to utter praise as his hand delved between her thighs and parted skin to spread the wetness around his fingers when he set to work in a glide over silken flesh and hardened nub. Rayla moaned and the tingle of her skin centered where he practiced measured strokes. It didn’t take her long to teeter at the edge of her climax and just as the build up began to crest over the rise he took his hand away and she rolled hips over air. Her cry of despair tugged at his heartstrings and she tried to rise up but his hand placed strategically on her back prevented much movement the way he had her knees spread and body unbalanced. “I told you that you weren’t going to scratch the itch that easily.” 

The way her heart thundered against her breastbone and the way her body shook in want did not deter her growl of discontent. When her body calmed his hand went back to work and stroked just right as the electricity and pressure built up within her lower belly. Sheets slid across her damp skin in just the right way and she pressed her core down into his fingers as she chased the high again. 

He took his fingers away and she buried her face in her pillow to scream the way she wanted to at him. She would get him back for this. “I never thought ya would torture me.” The sentence was difficult for her to articulate and she caught his grin though within his expression a dark greedy need that called to something within her. 

“Just wait until the end.” 

“Will there be one?” 

“Most definitely.” He returned his fingers to her. Back arched and hips rutted as she tried to beat him to her orgasm. Rayla felt her core spasm and the heat and sensitivity rolled eyes back into her head as she put cheek to pillow and let her mind wander aimlessly. Mouth parted to let her breathe more easily as her skin and body burned. 

He took his hand away two more times and by then her body felt like it had run drills all day and she trembled from head to toe. Whispered supplication in Elvish and the human tongue rolled off delirious tongue and mouth slack from her need. 

Callum watched her with pride in his ability though he hadn’t tried anything like this before. It was an red faced talk with the healer as to what her body should and could do. As long as there was no blood or overly vigorous copulation she should be fine. His length strained in open air now. He shucked off his clothes a session or two ago as they had become too much for his groin to handle. The appendage in question seeped with fluid and had turned an angry red color but his attention focused once again on the elf beneath him when she shifted. Rayla moaned and shuddered and his hand dripped with her fluids and he knew it would be a mess beneath her as well and the though sent another pulse to his cock. 

 

He changed tactics and this time she seemed to rouse a little and cautiously roll hips in time with his hand. “Please…” She devolved into Elvish again and he grinned. 

Fingers rubbed with soft consistency and she spread her thighs a little wider while she moaned open mouthed. Her cries grew louder and hoarse and he felt it in her thighs first, then her back as tiny quakes overtook her body. Callum gave a slight squeeze to the hardened nub her knew brought her the most pleasure and she keened again. She was so close he could taste it. “Come on, love. Look at you so lost in it you can’t stand it, can you?” 

He knew the exact moment the dam broke and she screamed so loudly he almost stopped in surprise but recovered to plunge a finger inside her though it twisted his wrist uncomfortably and kept a thumb on her nub while she coated his hand with her climax. He managed to hold her upright while her body convulsed and finally after the wave receded did she slump into the bed with quiet moans. 

Callum ignored his problem as he crawled up the bed to check on her to make sure she was alright and released the blindfold. Her eyes were unfocused but open and as he suspected there was a puddle of wetness on the pillow she rested cheek upon. Her back rose and fell with deep breaths and he brushed white hair from her face and neck. The touch of his fingers sent gooseflesh up her arms and down her back. “Can you hear me? Are you okay, mo chridhe?”

Rayla didn’t answer at first but then croaked out a confirmation. 

“Do you want to stop?” 

“Stop?” The word laced with confusion.

“Nevermind. You sleep.” He kissed her brow and went to move some of the sheets and pillows to lie next to her to sleep. 

“No. You.” 

“What?”

She lifted an arm weakly and gestured downward and prompted a chuckle from him.

“Don’t worry about that. It will go away. Eventually.” He wouldn’t foister his need onto her. She was practically unconscious. It would feel weird but he didn’t think his game would go quite so far or so well. 

“I want it.” She garbled out and opened her eyes wide enough to look at him. 

“Are you sure?” He didn’t want to completely break her body or mind and she honestly didn’t look that far off. 

Rayla nodded and wiggled her still upright backside though uncoordinated and prompted a brief chuckle.

Callum pushed up from onto his side and onto his knees as he crawled back to her. “You want it this way or on your back?” 

Rayla didn’t answer at first and he thought maybe she had gone to sleep until she moved and he helped her roll over. His chest clenched and the sight of her flushed and pliant made his groin throb. Her eyes met his and he took up position as he eased inside and though he tried to go slowly her walls pulled him inward while her heat engulfed him like he was always meant to be there. Usually it took some time to work into her like this. 

He sank onto his forearms and readjusted his knees. He used one arm and then the other to adjust her legs against his hips and pulled back. The return to the hilt prompted a gasp from them both. 

That was all it took before instinct took over and he began the press and pull rhythm he was so familiar with. Soft breasts cushioned his chest as he moved and he stared at parted lips and flared nostrils, dark eyes swam with a mixture of satiations, lust and adoration. He managed to balance on one arm and keep up his thrusts while he ran his fingers over the base of one of her horns. The gasp in return had a sharp edge and he grinned cheekily even as the pressure at the base of his spine became too much to bear. 

She came on his cock with a weak cry swallowed by his mouth as he thrust two more times then emptied his seed into her. The front of his thighs pressed tight to the back of hers as they rode out their climax. He resisted the urge to collapse onto her afterward and instead stayed above her as he stroked her damp hair and they gazed adoringly at each other. 

A little time later with Rayla cleaned up then gently arranged more comfortably with boneless limbs tucked inward. Callum rested at her back as naked as they could be she giggled. “I didn't think you had that in you, husband.” 

“I don’t know whether to be offended or complimented.”

“Ya could take it both ways I suppose.” He paused and some of his self doubt surfaced, “Was it okay? Are you okay?” 

She reached back and gave a sound swat to whatever skin she could reach, “Stop that would you? It was the best orgasm I think I’ve ever had but I think it's something we shouldn't do all the time. I’m exhausted and I didn’t even do anything.” 

“I think I’m going to have a hand cramp tomorrow.” 

“Weakling.” She teased, “I’m probably going to need ta pee soon ya know.” 

“I’m prepared to escort you to the bathroom.” 

“You better.” She muttered sleepily before she drifted off in his arms. Callum kissed the back of her neck before he snuggled closer and drifted off himself. Though a short while later he felt another smack to his skin and his wife’s command to help her up. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Callum is such a silly romantic. Or at least I think he would be if they did get married. :) 
> 
> I did this all week instead of working on chapter 3 but now that this itch has been scratched I'll start to work on chapter 3 of Illness or Not? and it should be out sometime between next monday and wednesday. I should be working on book 2. But I'm not. Sigh. 
> 
> I've also written other works related to fantasy and other shows and they can be found on my tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: http://araminia16.tumblr.com/


End file.
